Sniff Sniff
by skyeyes
Summary: Alec forms a maternal relationship with someone new. Will this new friend compete with Max for Alec's affection? M/A soon
1. Chapter 1

Working title: Sniff Sniff Author: Skyeyes Disclaimer: The usual I don't make the toys I just play with them. Summery : When Alec catches wind of something wonderful, a new friend ship may be formed. Author note- I suck as grammar and tenses so don't yell at me, if your smart enough to notice my problems your smart enough to figure out what I meant ~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
*Sniff Sniff*  
  
'What is that smell?' Alec thought as he sat on his sofa endlessly flipping channels on his television. A soft but wonderful scent had wondered into his apartment. He didn't know where from but he was about to find out.  
  
He followed the scent out his door, and up two stories of his building, he only stopped once he reached the place where the scent originated, a door with a fresh coat of white paint, a small potted plant, and a red welcome mat at the door. Poor little plant didn't survive what happened next. With his usual Smart-aleck grace he managed to slip in a small puddle and came crashing down on top of the petite plant, causing quite a commotion.  
  
Before he had time to recover the door began to open. A middle-aged women appeared, blond hair just starting to gray. "Hi."  
  
Sitting up and shaking the dirt from his fall off, Alec still managed to plaster his trademark smile on. "Hey, um sorry about the plant, I.."  
  
"That's alright didn't really like it that much anyways" she moved to offer a hand to help him up which he took, "if I may ask what are you doing out here?"  
  
"Um well there was. I was." he stammered guiltily 'think damn it think why can't I come up with a good story when I actually need it' he sighed, "I'm sorry I ."  
  
She smiled innocently, "Didn't mean to put you on the spot or anything. Hey are you hungry by any chance?" his smile grew a little bigger, "See I'm having this little dinner party but a few of my guests cancelled. Now I've got way too much food. So what do you say, will ya join us?"  
  
"If you really don't mind sure. Thanks." He said with a rare, genuine smile on his face.  
  
"Good, you look like you need to be fattened up a little anyways," they both managed a laugh. "You live here right? I've seen you coming and going before." He nodded "Second floor right?"  
  
"Yeah, how come I haven't seen you before? I'm usually good with faces."  
  
Another smile, this one sadder than before. "No, you wouldn't have seen me. I don't get out much; I just have a good view of the entrance from my window. I can see you come and go on your motorcycle. Oh dear, I never did get your name. I'm Jen by the way."  
  
"Alec."  
  
*Sniff*  
  
"What is that? It smells really good!"  
  
"Well it should I've been cooking it all day. It's my world famous secret recipe curry chicken with rice. Ever had that before?"  
  
"No, but I'm guessing I'm gonna like it."  
  
*Knock Knock*  
  
"That's probably my son and his wife. My daughter was supposed to come but just couldn't make it. Had something more important to do."  
  
She opened the door and smiled at her guests. "Hi Sam, Julie great to see you." They all exchanged hugs.  
  
'Ah family just another thing I got to miss out on'. Alec simply watched making sure to keep out of the way.  
  
"Mom I missed you so much," Sam looked around the room only to notice that his sister was nowhere to be seen, but Alec sure was. "Is Cami running late or something?"  
  
"No, she's..she's not coming. Something came up, but I want you to meet someone. This is Alec." She said as she placed a hand on his back. "He lives downstairs on the second floor. He's gonna be staying for dinner."  
  
Alec smiled. Not a bad intro for just meeting her. "Hi Sam." they shook hands, then settled in to eat. The meal tasted even better then it smelled. Sam soon cleared out and left Jen and Alec alone to clean up the mess.  
  
"You didn't have to stay and help me clean up you know." She offered as she looked down at the messy plate and continued to scrub it clean.  
  
"What can I say? I felt the need to clean."  
  
"Tell me more about yourself mister, 'I break peoples plants then eats their food'." she teased. "Like where were you born and raised?"  
  
'Always the tough questions first', he thought. "Near Seattle actually. Just never made it into the city 'til recently. What about you? I detect a little accent; from a southern state I'm guessing."  
  
"Yeah, Tennessee actually. Wow most people can't even tell I ever had an accent. Then again, most people can't smell my cooking from 2 stories down." He stared at her, surprised, but quickly recovered.  
  
"How did you know I could smell it?" This made her chuckle.  
  
"Not many people make it all the way up here, and the few that do don't come to see me. Had to be the food. Curry has a really strong scent, should have figured I'd find myself a stray."  
  
"Wow it's almost 11. I really gotta get going. I have to work tomorrow."  
  
"Aww!! Will you come by again day later tomorrow night maybe?" The pleading look in her eyes made him reconsider the no that sprung to mind. She was a pretty good cook...  
  
"Sure I'll see you then alright." He replied, and with his trademark smile he was gone.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
The next morning  
  
He woke up feeling great, having good food every once in a while will do that to ya. Completely energize you. He definitely didn't need any coffee today. Alec made the short trek to work in record time. Waved to Normal, and headed toward his locker.  
  
"Hey where were you last night? You were SUPPOSED to be helping me. Remember?" Her angry eyes glared at him intently. Her small hands curled into tight fists as every silent second passed. If she wasn't another X-5, then she probably wouldn't scare him as much as she did.  
  
"Oh man, I'm so sorry, I completely forgot. I got a little busy helping a friend and I." Obviously not the right response since it earned him a lovely bruise to the arm along with one to his ego. "Ok, OW. You know just because I make you mad does not mean you absolutely have to HIT me! Geez!" The last remark only made her storm off, madder then ever.  
  
"Dude, you sure know how to push her buttons. Ever think maybe you should just do what she wants?" Came the familiar voice of Sketchy his sometimes- idiotic friend. "You'd probably get hit less."  
  
"That's what I'm trying to do. If anything I get hit more." And with a shrug of his shoulders he turned to leave.  
  
"Golden Boy," Normal called out before throwing four packages at him. "Sector 3, ride with Cindy."  
  
"Are you coming or not, soldier boy?" O.C. inquired with a raised eyebrow.  
  
They had a pretty leisurely day, Normal didn't make them take many runs. One of the perks of being his favorite.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
Early Evening  
  
'Chicken. check, asparagus, check, carrots. check, basil, salt, apple juice..check, honey, check and lemons..check. Got everything on the list! Jen thought as she walked out of the market with a cheerful smile on her face. Alec's gonna love this.  
  
It was only seconds later that she was grabbed from behind, causing her to drop all of her precious cargo.  
  
"Give me us your money now, lady." The punk spoke into her ear, his pungent breath sour to her nose. "I don't wanna have to hurt you, but I will if you make me."  
  
"I don't have any money I spent it already." Her voice shook with fear. It worsened when she saw the metal spikes sticking out from his scalp. His buddies swarmed close by.  
  
"Liar, give it to me now!" he demanded. With that he delivered a punishing blow to her abdomen.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Alec has just finished up at work and was planning to head home to drop off his bike, and then head to Crash. The short ride ended abruptly when he noticed someone being mugged. Not just anyone but Jen. He hopped of his bike just in time to see the mugger deliver a punch to her stomach.  
  
Now that was unacceptable. He marched up to the Steel head.  
  
"Excuse me sir, but do you know where I could find a good fight?" When the mugger turned around he immediately recognized him as one of the Steal heads he'd beaten up earlier that year.  
  
"Boys.." the steal head beckoned. Within seconds Alec was surrounded. Jen watched helplessly, fearing for Alec's well being as well as her own. But Alec just grinned.  
  
The first one came at him from behind, while another came from his right side. He took them both out with a quick back and sidekick. Then moved on to the one immediately in front on him. The guy threw a few wild punches before Alec head butted him, then quickly delivered a blow to the man's stomach. One at his left, still untouched by Alec, lunged at him while he delivered the kick. He swiftly managed to maneuver his hands to the ground, moving his legs out to catch the Steel head in the throat. He went to deliver a final blow to the first man he took on, forgetting the Steely who was originally on his right, who managed to get a good blow to Alec's right shoulder with a steel rod before he was taken out. As he took out the last of the gang, he delivered a blow that took out a few of the Steel heads teeth.  
  
Finally the Steel head holding Jen decided to join in, only to fall with one hit square to the temple. Alec was the only one left standing with a smirk on his face. "Are you alright?" he asked. Her only response was a small nod. "Come on. I'll get you back your apartment." He quickly picked up all her fallen groceries that were salvageable. They walked back to their building silently. Alec's bike completely forgotten for the moment.  
  
After they arrived and the groceries were dropped on the kitchen counter, Jen slowly lowered herself onto her sofa. Her abs were still sore from the hit she took earlier. She couldn't stop the tears that welled up in her eyes. Alec sat back quietly, not really sure how to react. He decided that maybe it was time to leave. But as he went to the door he heard, "No, Alec please stay." Her tear filled voice made it almost impossible to say no to her.  
  
"Alright." He agreed  
  
"Come here." she ordered. He listened, and came to sit by her. She put her arms around him and continued to cry for several minutes. As her tears slowed she suddenly realized that Alec might be hurt. "Oh god, that man he hit you. I saw it. Are you hurt?"  
  
"Oh, um no, just a little sore. Nothing to worry about. What about you? That guy hit you pretty hard."  
  
"What can I say, I'm one tough cookie." She managed to laugh and let go of him. "Where did you learn to fight like that? It was amazing, well it probably would have been more amazing if I wasn't terrified, but still it was amazing." She rambled on, glad to have someone to talk to.  
  
"Around." he said the one word as if it would explain her question. "Mind if I go get an ice pack?" His shoulder was actually starting to bother him now. It'd be a lot better in the morning, but until then ice would definitely be nice. "Sure, it's in the freezer." Seconds later he came back with the ice pack resting over the shoulder of his jacket.  
  
"You know, it would work a lot better if you took off the jacket and your shirt too."  
  
"But it's too cold that way" he complained.  
  
"Wuss, come on take it off. Now!" she ordered using her motherly authority. When he didn't move she came over to do it for him. Moving his jacket off his shoulders then moving to pull his shirt up. She met some resistance there. "What's the problem? It's just a shirt. I'm not just gonna sit here knowing that icing it will lessen any bruising and let you not do it. Now don't fight with me." She finally managed to get it off. Noticing the angry purple bruise forming from his shoulder blade all the way to the side of his arm. "This is what you call nothing?"  
  
"What it's not that bad. really. It probably will be gone in a few days at the most."  
  
"Yeah, right. You're staying here tonight and there'll be no arguing. The couch is a pull out, I'll get some blankets and a pillow." When she came back she found him holding the ice pack in his hand. "If you keep fiddling with it, it's not gonna work to well." She placed the pillow and blankets on the couch and left him alone in the room.  
  
He feel asleep easily that night wrapped up warmly in several blankets with his ice pack sitting idly on the living room floor. 


	2. Chapter 2

Working title: Sniff Sniff Author: Skyeyes Disclaimer: The usual I don't make the toys I just play with them. Summery: When Alec catches wind of something wonderful, a new friend ship may be formed. Author note: Guess I should point out that this is before everyone found out about the transgenics. (And I know in the show there were no more seizures. But hey, where's the fun in that.) I suck as grammar and tenses so don't yell at me, if you're smart enough to notice my problems your smart enough to figure out what I meant. =) Gotta thank my new beta reader Whisper =) couldn't fix nearly as many tenses without ya. ~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
The morning light was just beginning to creep in the window, Jen was already up and ready for a new day. As she walked out of her room she couldn't help but sneak a peek in Alec's direction. His blankets lay at the end of the sofa, which he hadn't bothered to unfold, kicked off sometime during the middle of the night. His ice pack long since melted, lay on the floor, creating a small puddle of water.  
  
The bruise on his shoulder was actually starting to lighten up already. Guess he was right, at that rate it'll be gone in a few days max. As she watched him sleep, she couldn't help but notice how attractive he was. Innocent looking even. 'Bet he's got quite a few girlfriends wandering around. A boy that young shouldn't be out on his own yet. I have to remember to find out how old he is', she thought. Can't be more than 20 or so. He rolled over slightly just then. He had probably heard the coffee maker start up. "Hey wake up sleepy head. Early bird gets the worm, remember?"  
  
"Ugh." he mumbled, "Yeah yeah, but the second mouse gets the cheese," he chuckled a little even in his sleepy state. As he moved to sit up a little Jen couldn't help but notice the stark black lines that marred his otherwise perfect skin. 'A tattoo? I never would have thought he'd have one. He doesn't seem like the type to purposely cause himself pain'.  
  
"A barcode?" she asked in disbelief. "Now tell me why on earth would you want to get that tattooed to the back of your neck?" She didn't miss the fact that his eyes widened a little bit more then usual as he turned around. He instantly snapped out of his sleepy hide away, the panic became blatant in his eyes but was quickly replaced with a cocky smile. 'Why would a simple question like that cause so much panic?,' she wondered.  
  
"Uh yeah, don't know I was thinking. Probably drunk or something." he replied. Almost immediately he began getting dressed as he prepared to leave.  
  
"Drinking?! How old are you anyways?" she asked with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Twenty-one. Why?"  
  
"Oh nothing, I was just wondering what a boy your age is doing off on his own. Isn't your mother worried sick about you, all alone in the city like this?"  
  
His mouth opened a little as if he were about to speak, then quickly changing his mind and probably his story as well. "Probably not." After seeing the look of shock that crossed over her face he added, "I never really met my mother."  
  
"Goodness, I never understood how a mother could do that...leave her child I mean. You were raised by your father then?" Hope spread through her features. She didn't know if she could handle finding out her boy was an orphan. Of course, that hope was crushed after a single word.  
  
"No. Look I gotta get going. Work and all." And with a final cocky smile he was gone.  
  
"Oh wait!" she called after him, "Don't forget about dinner tonight, you said you'd come." But he was already gone.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_ Jam Pony  
  
"Ok is she still mad at me?" Alec asked O.C. as she gathered her things from her locker.  
  
"Boo, that girl's always gonna be mad at ya. What'd ya do this time anyways?"  
  
"Probably something stupid." He thought for a second then added, "Probably something not worth getting angry over. But then again, this is Max we're talking about, and since when has she been logical?" he eyed her with suspicion.  
  
"What? Why do you think I did something wrong?" She glared at him. "Fine, so I forgot that I was supposed to meet up with her for some Eyes Only thingy. But come on, I do have other things in my life besides Max...Like checking out the honeys." He added with a smack to her own butt. "Well I'd stay and watch, but I got work to do. Be careful though, she's headin' this way." With a quick look of pity she departed.  
  
Dang she looks even madder then she did yesterday. "Gee Max, anger really isn't your best suit. Ever think of maybe being happy for once?"  
  
"Grrr." She threatened. 'Great! Growling! This is not a good sign.'  
  
"Look you screwed everything up once already, Alec, and now that I've got a second chance to get this done I'm not about to involve you. Now get away from my locker." She ordered.  
  
"Fine." He held up his hands in a gesture of surrender and took a step back. "Hey Max, are you still mad at me?" He puts on his best puppy dog eyes, and pouting lip. He managed to get a giggle out of her. Check one for the good signs. Of course, that didn't last long, a few more words passed between them and she ended up hitting him square on his wounded right shoulder. "Ouch" he proclaimed. She assumed he was only playing. Too bad he wasn't.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_ Evening. After work back at Alec's apartment  
  
After a hard days work Alec was more tired then usual. His shoulder was still bothering him a little. He just wanted to curl up in his bed and sleep. He fell slowly, careful of his injured shoulder, onto his bed.  
  
It wasn't until he was lying there, half asleep, that his hands began to shake. 'Great timing' he thought. Knowing he'd never sleep while having a seizure, he attempted to make his way to the bathroom; where he stored his tryptophan.  
  
He barely made it to the bathroom door before his seizures hit at full force. He closed his eyes waiting for it to stop.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_ Jen's Apartment  
  
He probably forgot, didn't hear me this morning either. I guess I'll just have to go remind him, she thought with a smile. Jen grabbed her pot of lemon chicken with rice and began the two-story descent down the flight of stairs to Alec's apartment.  
  
She knocked twice, rapping lightly on his door.  
  
"Alec? Hey, are you in there? Thought maybe you forgot we were supposed to have dinner tonight." 'Hmm...maybe he really did forget and went out,' she thought.  
  
She instinctively tried the door-knob, finding it was unlocked. She continued inside, and again called out. "Alec, are you here?" She decided to leave the chicken for him in his refrigerator.  
  
But as she bent down to put the food in his fridge she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. She had noticed the small amount of motion, directly to the left of her. She looked in that direction. She was surprised to find him on the floor, laying on his side and shaking terribly. "Alec?" When he didn't move or respond she decided to call the hospital. Maybe they'd be able to help. "I'm-- I'm going to call a doctor."  
  
"No.no ..doc..tors," he pleaded.  
  
She bent down next to him. "Then tell me what to do, I'll do it." He managed to tell her where his pills were after a few failed attempts. He shoved the pills in his mouth and swallowed them. Then she helped him get into bed and sat down with him. He rested his head in her lap as she smoothed his hair away from his eyes, waiting for his attack to stop. She stayed with him, until the shaking began to slow, about twenty minutes later.  
  
"What was that, Alec?" Jen asked as Alec lay in her arms, his eyes closed in exhaustion. "And don't even think about saying it was nothing, because that wasn't nothing. That was something..something big. Something terrible."  
  
"It was a seizure. It's a brain thing. I don't make enough serotonin, or something like that." He explained.  
  
"There's something different about you, isn't there? I mean first, the way you fight. It's just beyond what most people are capable of. Then, you have this tattoo, a tattoo of a barcode complete with numbers. Who gets a tattoo of a barcode? Plus I saw the way you reacted when I mentioned it to you. It was a look of panic, or pain maybe. Now this, this brain disorder or whatever, I've never seen anything like it. Tell me Alec, please. Friends don't keep secrets from each other." She urged.  
  
He tried to pull away from her.  
  
Maybe I shouldn't have sprung all these questions on him now. Maybe I should of waited until he was really feeling better. He was too weak to actually succeed in squirming away.  
  
"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." He offered.  
  
"Sure I would, why wouldn't I believe what you say? Have you given me any reason to doubt you?" she asked.  
  
"No." he replied.  
  
"Then tell me."  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_ And cliffhanger it is. Now remember no reviews = no more story. So keep those reviews coming. 


	3. Chapter 3

Working title: Sniff Sniff Author: Skyeyes Disclaimer: The usual I don't make the toys I just play with them. Summery: Alec developes a maternal relationship with someone new Author note: Guess I should point out that this is before everyone found out about the transgenics. (And I know in the show there were no more seizures. But hey, where's the fun in that.) I suck as grammar and tenses so don't yell at me, if you're smart enough to notice my problems your smart enough to figure out what I meant. =) Gotta thank my new beta reader Whisper =) couldn't fix nearly as many tenses without ya. ~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
last time "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." He offered.  
  
"Sure I would, why wouldn't I believe what you say? Have you given me any reason to doubt you?" she asked.  
  
"No." he replied.  
  
"Then tell me."  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
He couldn't help but laugh. 'Even if she trusts me she's still never gonna believe me.it sounds completely insane.what the hell though, right?' "Ok what do you know about genetic engineering?"  
  
"Um.. next to nothing," she proclaimed.  
  
"Ok then, let's just say I'm the product of that branch of the government, a science experiment,." she appeared confused, "A super soldier, genetically designed for speed, strength, agility, and to kill. The seizures are just one of the things they managed to royally screw up."  
  
"Well.that umm.it sounds.." Her brow creased with concentration, and she gazed down at him, "then why are you here? I mean how did you end up here?"  
  
"I just told you, I'm not even human..and you ask how I ended up here.," her only response was a glare that simply said, 'Just answer the question already'.  
  
"Ok, ok" borrowing one of Max's sayings "Lets just say about 4 months ago the circus burned down and the freaks got out."  
  
"Freaks? As in more of you? More like you?" So many questions, all coming too fast to ask them all.  
  
"Some.. some not so much. Are you ok with this?" She couldn't help the hurt little boy face that appeared almost pleading with her to just accept him.  
  
"Yes, I'm ok with this." They stayed that way a little longer in silence until Alec felt strong enough to try to move his bed. She helped him stand up and supported some of his weight as they moved. As soon as he laid down in his bed another question popped into her head. "You said earlier that you were a science experiment, does that mean they experimented on you?"  
  
He turned to face her, tired from his earlier ordeal, "It was Manticore, they did what they wanted." He returned to his previous position. Facing the wall curled up tightly as if letting go would cause him more pain. Jen slowly stood up and turned to leave, only to feel his hand on her wrist.  
  
"I'll stay with you 'til you fall asleep. Don't worry," she said feeling him tighten his grip, "You don't think I'd leave you here alone did you? I'll bunk down on the sofa. Just rest ok?" She placed a soft kiss on his forehead as she would her own son, then held his hand until he fell asleep.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
Later that night  
  
Unable to sleep, Jen searched Alec's kitchen for any sign of healthy food. With none in sight, she went for the chicken she'd brought over for dinner. After warming it up it tasted wonderful. She was careful to leave enough for Alec, knowing he'd probably be hungry when he finally woke up.  
  
She finally settled on the surprisingly soft sofa, with and began reading the oddly out of place book, titled 'The Darwin awards 10th edition'. 'Ha I remember reading the first one.'  
  
She stayed at his house, reading for almost an hour before, a whimper caught her attention. 'Alec', she walked across the small apartment and into the bedroom where Alec slept. She could see him even in this dark, tossing and turning lightly. 'Must be a nightmare' she thought. She gently touched him shoulder trying to bring him out of it. Shaking him lightly "Alec, come on sweetie wake up." It wasn't more then a second later that his eyes flew open and he sat up straight in his bed.  
  
"Hey, you ok? Nightmare?" He could only nod, his eyes still wide with fear. "Do you want to talk about it?" Still unable to speak he managed to vigorously shake his head no. "Are you hungry? Because I brought that chicken over earlier. I'd hate for it go to waste." Her smile freed him from his nightmare trance.  
  
"Yeah I'd like that."  
  
He sat at the table silently. Watching Jen as she heated up his food, and brought it to him. Before he managed to eat his first bit he said, "Thanks..thanks for taking care of me." He flashed her one of his rare, true smiles.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
Short I know but I have finals this week, but if you hang in there I do promise more to come. Now remember no reviews = no more story. So keep those reviews coming. PLEASE. 


	4. Chapter 4

Working title: Sniff Sniff  
  
Author: Skyeyes  
  
Disclaimer: The usual I don't make the toys I just play with them.  
  
Summery: Alec forms a maternal relationship with someone new. Will this new friend compete with Max for Alec's affection? M/A coming I promise...  
  
Author note: I gotta form the maternal relationship between Alec and Jen before we get into the M/A..but it will come I promice(And I know in the show there were no more seizures. But hey, where's the fun in that.)  
  
I suck as grammar and tenses so don't yell at me, if you're smart enough to notice my problems your smart enough to figure out what I meant. =)  
  
Gotta thank my beta reader Whisper =) couldn't fix nearly as many tenses without ya. ~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
A week later.Jen's place  
  
Jen was sitting down to a good book that Alec had brought her. He let her borrow a bunch of them since she'd already read all the books in her house. He said they were from a friend. Besides, it wasn't like he was an avid reader or anything..  
  
It's hard to believe it's only been a few weeks since I met that boy.. What would I do without him? He helps me with groceries and comes over just to talk. It's been a long time since I've had someone around like that. Basically I've been alone since my kids grew up and left me. I hardly ever see them anymore.  
  
She glanced at her watch.  
  
Hmm. almost noon maybe I'll bring something over to Alec for lunch. After all, he wanted me to meet him sometime today. I've been to see his place of work. The infamous Jam Pony. Yes, I think that's what I'll do.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_ Jam Pony not to long after  
  
"Hey, soldier boy," OC saluted as she headed for her locker. Max trailed not far behind. Alec simply nodded in response.  
  
"Max, how'd the job go?" He asked curiously.  
  
She glared at him. "And you would care because???"  
  
"Come on Maxie, that hurts." He gave her his best-hurt look. "Seriously, come on, did everything turn out?"  
  
"Yeah I got what was needed, lucky for me.and for you too! If I didn't, I would so be kicking your ass right now."  
  
"Well then, I thank you for not screwing up." The only response he got was a playful punch to the shoulder.  
  
"Hey, golden boy," Normal called out from behind his desk. "And you missy miss..shoo!"  
  
"Yes oh captain, my captain." Alec replied with a smile in a mock tribute to his overly obsessed boss. "Got a package for me?"  
  
"Oh no, I was just wondering what your plans are for lunch. I was." Normal looked even more pathetic trying to form the words to ask Alec out. "I was kind of hoping you'd.."  
  
"Alec?" came a voice that made him think 'saved by the bell'. Jen entered and gave him a quick hug.  
  
"Jen, what are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"What does it look like silly? I'm bringing you lunch. I had a lot of leftovers. So I figured you wouldn't mind me feeding you."  
  
"Me mind? Never! Sorry, Normal, I forgot I had plans."  
  
She proceeded to sit down on one of the sofas in the lounge area. Normal was left completely forgotten behind his desk.  
  
It only took a few seconds for Max to get a whiff of what Alec got for lunch. Sweet and sour chicken with a key lime twist. "Hey what's that?" She asked while walking over to Alec and Jen still sniffing at the air. "It smells good."  
  
Alec could only laugh, at the sight. She hit him for the second time that day, this time she made it hurt.  
  
"Ouch!" he exclaimed. "First you threaten to kick my ass, now you want me to share?" When she made a move to hit him again he caved. "Fine, fine, you can have some."  
  
Jen couldn't help but smile at the exchange before her. "Don't worry, I'm sure I put enough for two in there. Boy's stomach is like a bottomless pit."  
  
"Yeah I know, you should see the way he eats Logan's leftovers. It's like he hasn't eaten in forever." They both laughed.  
  
Alec was busy opening both his and Max's lunch. "I am right here you know." He quipped.  
  
They spent the rest of their lunch break talking. Max liked Jen and the feeling was mutual, despite Max's continual need to abuse Alec.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_ Outside Joshua's  
  
"Ok I probably should of warned you sooner, but remember how I said there were others like me and some not so much?" Alec cautioned.  
  
"Yeah what about it?" Jen asked.  
  
"Well Joshua's not exactly like me. He um..he looks different."  
  
"Different?"  
  
"Um yeah, he's got a lot of canine DNA in his cocktail. Just don't let that scare ya ok? He's a great guy. A little off with the personal hygiene, but still a great guy." After Jen nodded in response, Alec took a deep breath and opened the door.  
  
"Joshua, here boy! I brought someone here to meet you," he called out.  
  
"Alec bring friend?" Joshua asked as he peeked his head around the wall from the adjoining room.  
  
"Yeah Josh. I want you to met Jen. She's a good friend of mine. And she can cook." He added with a smile.  
  
"Um hi.. nice to meet you. .Joshua," She couldn't help being a little frightened a first. The sight of a 6 foot 10 dog man will do that to you. Although he was actually very gentle, a little easily excited, but gentle.  
  
"I smell paint." She noted. Looking around she noticed there were many painting of some abstract chaos and some wonderful renditions of realism. "Do you um. paint?"  
  
"Joshua paints yes. Want to see some?" His toothy smile grew bigger as he discussed his precious paintings.  
  
"Yes Joshua, I'd love that."  
  
The first painting he brought out was a lovely black and red abstract piece. "This I call Joshua #57."  
  
It was an amazing piece of art work actually. The emotions came through quite clearly. "Wow it's amazing. The emotions seems to jump right off the painting." She glaced back at Alec to see him turning his head to the side, obviously not seeing how amazing the work truly is. "This is confusion right?" She asked as she pointed to the swirling black paint mixed in with bright red. "And this.. it's a play on the outside keeping the darkness hidden?"  
  
Joshua simply nodded. He was glad someone truly understood his masterpieces. "If you don't mind me asking what is it supposed to be?"  
  
"Joshua #57.. Alec" He stated with a nod. Jen couldn't help but risk another glace back at Alec, only to notice he was already gone; probably had wandered off to the kitchen in search of food.  
  
"Joshua what's Alec so confused about?"  
  
"Manticore."  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
Well that's all for now kiddies. I'm hoping for more than 1 review this time. I changed my summary so hopefully that'll draw a few more people in. And remember no review = no reason to keep on writing. 


	5. Chapter 5

Working title: Sniff Sniff  
  
Author: Skyeyes  
  
Disclaimer: The usual I don't make the toys I just play with them.  
  
Summery: Alec forms a maternal relationship with someone new  
  
Gotta thank my beta reader Whisper =) couldn't fix nearly as many tenses without ya.  
  
Note: Yes I know I'm going for the heat story line.please don't kill me. ~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
"Alecccccccccccc!" Max squealed as soon as he entered Crash. He couldn't help but freeze at the sound, not knowing whether the squeal was out of anger of excitement. He soon learned it was excitement when she ran up to him, placing a single hand on his chest. "You're finally here! There's someone I want you to meet. Can you guess?" He only stared back at her, thoroughly confused. "Come on guess." She goaded.  
  
"Um, the tooth fairy?"  
  
"No silly, Jondy! My sister, Jondy!" He couldn't help but notice the fact that her hand was still lingering on his chest. "Yo Jondy, get your butt over here." Soon a lovely blonde beauty approached the pair. "Jondy.. Alec; Alec... Jondy." She announced proudly.  
  
"Wow, she said you looked like Ben.. but wow! I guess that's what the whole twin thing does though. Nice to meet you." They shook hands.  
  
"Isn't it great after all this time trying to find her and she finds me?" Max was still overly animated with an unusually large smile on her face. She even appeared to bounce slightly as each second passed. He couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked like this. Happiness is something rarely seen in Max.  
  
"Oh, how did Joshua like meeting Jen? Did she run off screaming?"  
  
"Uh.. that would be a negative. I think they really hit it off. Turns out Jen is a real art connoisseur. They talked about art the whole night. I was bored to death though."  
  
"Oh well. Can't win 'em all right? Hey come dance with me." Then she dragged him out to the dance floor, where they spent the most of the evening.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_ Later that night  
  
"Bye Max," Alec and Jondy both said in unison as Max departed.  
  
"So Jondy, do tell. What have you been up to since the escape? Something interesting must of happened in the last 11 years."  
  
She laughed at that. "So what, you want the whole story or the condensed version?"  
  
"Whatever floats your boat." She spent a fair hour telling her condensed story. It most likely would have been shorter had Alec not continually interrupted.  
  
"I can't believe you said that to Zack of all people! I mean I may have only met him for a day or two, but still wow. Your one crazy girl, you know that?" 'Wow she looks beautiful.'  
  
Her eyes were blue, but they seemed to have the same depth and desire that he usually saw in Max's chocolate brown eyes. Before he knew it, she was kissing him. Drawing him closer to her. 'Woah wait this isn't what's supposed to be happening' he thought.  
  
After a few more seconds he managed to push her away, "Wait we shouldn't be doing this. What about Max?" 'Why can't I seem to make myself care?' Before either could be consider the answer he was delivering a bruising kiss to her. "Wait you're in heat aren't you?"  
  
He didn't really need to ask he already knew the answer. Soon they were on their way back to his place. He couldn't help but be extremely happy that his place wasn't any farther from Crash then it was. As they approached the building on his motorcycle, he could feel her moving behind him. Feel her hands as they moved to regions farther south than needed to hold on. They were barely in the building before his jacket was on the ground. "We really shouldn't be doing this," he managed between kisses.  
  
"Shut up Alec," was the sole reply.  
  
As they reached his apartment both jacketless, Alec was pushed against the wall. They were still kissing either other. They struggled to find the keys and get the door open. Fumbling they somehow managed to locate them. Once the door was open they proceeded to remove more clothing. Separating only long enough to remove Alec's shirt.  
  
"Oh my!" came a voice from the still open doorway as she shielded her eyes a deep flush exploded over her gentle facial features. Going unnoticed Jen proceeded to utter, "Um I guess I'll be going then..Yeah." She left heading for the stair only to run straight into Max. "Oh hey Max, what are you uh doing here?"  
  
"Oh hi. Just came by to talk to Alec about something." She moved to step past Jen. But Jen countered.  
  
"I wouldn't do that. He. he has a girl with him."  
  
"Oh," she said quietly then added "Oh well this it a tad more important then him getting laid." She left before Jen could stop her. For some reason she couldn't just leave.  
  
"Alec..." she called out as she entered, spotting him and another figure on the floor still working on removing their clothing. "Whoa." was all she could say when she noticed that the other was none other than Jondy. 'Wait, what's that smell? Pheromones. Damn! This is not good,' she thought.  
  
"Hey!" she said as she pulled the underwear clad Jondy off of a similarly clothed Alec. She growled at being pulled from her prize.  
  
"Down girl." Max replied, only to barely catch the punch that came straight at her head. "Now is not the time to get territorial! I'm gonna get you home ok? Just snap out of it."  
  
Jondy managed to calm down a little; obviously still feeling like there was an itch to be scratched through. She turned her head just in time to see Alec come at her and get a solid punch from Max to the head. That put him down for at least a few minutes. It was enough time to get Jondy out of there.  
  
As they turned to leave Max grabbed the clothes the couple had shed on the way in, and passed them to Jondy.  
  
As they passed Jen in the hallway she had enough time to give a minor explanation and told her to stay with him. Keep him there.  
  
Jen was startled to say the least to learn of yet another error made in Alec's engineering. 'Did these people even know what they were doing when they made him?' she contemplated.  
  
"Alec? Hey how are you feeling?" She asked the still underwear-clad boy before her. He didn't even bother to respond he simply pulled himself up and sat on the sofa. A slight buzz still going, a need to go after her. Damn Pheromones just had to stick around didn't they? The lingering effects would take a while to wear off. He knew that from prior exposure to X5 heat.  
  
It wasn't more then a few seconds before he made a beeline for the door. Luckily Jen was prepared, ready for him to try and run; Max had warned her. She stood in his path her hands resting strongly on his arms.  
  
"No, Alec your not going anywhere. You're staying here tonight." She stated authoritatively.  
  
"I have too." He stated the pleading look in his eyes almost broke her heart. "I can't fight this." He continued to struggle.  
  
"You have too, because you're not going anywhere. You hear me? You're not going anywhere. I won't let you." She felt his weight become heavier as he lowered himself to the ground at her feet. Taking her down with him.  
  
His words came while tears slowly flowed down his cheeks. "It's too hard. It's not fair. Why does this have to happen? I hate it.. I hate it so much. I hate all of this! Why did they do this to us?" He sobbed.  
  
"Shhhh." That was all she could say as she tried to sooth him. She stayed just as Max had ordered making sure he stayed the entire night.  
  
Meanwhile in an apartment not to far away, Max did the same. Keeping Jondy safe from herself. Keeping her at home no matter how much she begged or pleaded. The whole time wishing she were with Alec, helping him and knowing at the same time Jen was the one taking care of him, protecting him from himself.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_ Now what must be done you ask. Review of course.. I'll be very happy and continue writing if I get a bunch =) remember no reviews = no more story.isn't review bribery evil. 


End file.
